Beyblade: Destiny Four, Fate Infinity
by Ming Yueh
Summary: The next World Champ. is approaching quickly.It's much larger now, and BBA has been restored.New teams are arriving, along with the old.The BladeBreakers get mixed up in trying to save a rogue team known as Eternity.How can they refuse?


Disclaimer: I do not own _Beyblade_.

Time: Tyson is seventeen years old, Kai is sixteen, Max is sixteen, and Ray is sixteen also.

"Look there; that's a piece of Dranzer's soul!"

"Capture it, quickly!"

"We got it!"

"Well, that's the last of it, right?"

"Yes; all there is left is to return him to his former owner."

"Does that mean we get to see Ray?"

* * *

**_This story, called Beyblade, has always been about Beyblading. But not just Beyblading, but the Beybladers as well! They all work so hard to get to the point where they'd all reached. Some mistreat their BitBeasts, but others do not. These are the people who have the right to be called a _**true**_ Beyblader. Each and every one of their stories is different, different destinies, different fates. Yet they have Beyblading in common._**

**_But this story, the one I plan to tell you, is different from the story before. It's still about the Beyblades, BitBeasts, Beybladers, and the Tournament, but with a different set of whirl winding emotions._**

_**It's a story of action, and adventure; a story of winding romances. Reasons and meanings to win the Beyblading World Championships sponsored by BBA Corp. is always the same: To win the title of **Number One**. Not for them, it's not. For them it's to prove they exist. To them it's to prove they have a future. This story is about not only the four Beybladers, Tyson, Ray, Kai, and Max, but about four girls as well.**_

_Tyla Zianna**: A skilled Beyblader, she has been striving to become one of the best around. However, her past holds a dark and dangerous secret. To tear away from it, she must prove to the world, and herself, she is somebody. If you look into her intense purple-grey eyes, they will tell you her sad story.**_

_Kaiyla Kalouen**: Natural skill mixed with hard work and determination, she's an excellent Beyblader. She has a strange connection with the Russian criminal mastermind, Voltaire, who is also Kai's grandfather. Fighting off her past of pain, she struggles to grow in Beyblading skills than the rest of her teammates. Her mysterious red-brown eyes are the broken path to her torn soul.**_

_Mirra Uta **Friendly, sweet, and determined; she's always playing around, not caring much on how long it takes her to grow; this makes it easier for her to grow in Beyblading skills. She is easily the prettiest of her teammates; hair like silk, cute freckly face, the body of a seventeen year old. Generous and kind, most everyone will like her. In this way, her sad past has remained buried since her birth. Left at the steps of a huge abbey with a secret Beyblader-Soldier brainwashing camp hidden deep within, she had no parents, or love. Her green-grey eyes deceive her usual kind, beautiful face.** _

_Dayna Dew**: Smart, fierce, a great Beyblader. Living in an isolated village of Beybladers, whose most prized Beyblader is a boy known as Ray Kon. When met, their eyes immediately caught each other, binding them forever. Her family never really cared much for her, having only a father who has betrayed her for another family, ultimately betraying them as well, and a traveling mother, she was left to the villagers to take care of. She ran away from the village she most hated for the hurtful past she'd suffered there, but she also left behind the most important person/thing to her: Ray. She vowed to return to him one day, when she'd become a better Beyblader, so she could teach him more. Once arrived, she was invited into a huge Abbey. Her dark ocean blue eyes; once lighted with beauty, life, and grace, now hurt with pain and deception.**_

_These young girls have their own ambitions and goals, and have become a team to become the absolute best. Vowing they'd stick together until the VERY end, they won't leave anyone behind…_

Beyblade

_Destiny Four, Fate Infinity_

Chapter One

Together Again

"Mmmm…" Tyson stretched and yawned. "It feels good to be back into peace."

"You said it, Tyson!" Ray agreed.

"Hey, what do you guys think about camping out by the river?" Max exclaimed.

"That's a great idea, Maxi!" Tyson said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Ray said.

Max turned to Kai, who had his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground in a distant sort of way. "What do you think, Kai?"

Kai sighed, "Who cares…Sure, why not?"

"Alright!" Tyson shouted. "We should go get the tents, sleeping bags, and food, and anything else we need for a camping trip! Don't forget even the smallest thing for a camp out!"

"Yeah, because it's just us four guys tonight!" Max agreed.

These four skilled Beybladers returned to Tyson's home immediately. They packed all they could carry and brought it to the place where they'd be camping that night. Right when they got there, they began to set everything up in the exact way they wanted. They were finished an hour or so before the sun would begin to set.

* * *

"I think they're down that way," A green eyed girl stated, Mirra.

"Yes, you're right." The purple eyed one agreed, Tyla.

"We must approach them calmly." Kaiyla commented. "You don't know what their reactions will be to us suddenly rushing them."

"Agreed." Tyla said.

The four girls walked quietly towards the boys' campsite. Tyson lazing on the grass nearby, Max was starting a campfire; Kai was sitting some distance away, looking at the water. Ray stood near the water, having just finished splashing his face with water. He turned so he was facing the direction in which Dayna, Mirra, Tyla, and Kaiyla stood. He looked at them questioningly; their faces were hidden in the shadows for the sun was setting behind them.

Dayna couldn't contain herself; Ray was right there!

Dayna began to run towards them. Kaiyla shook her head and walked towards Kai. Mirra smiled kindly while Tyla sighed.

Dayna ran, and ran, until Ray could visibly see who it was.

"Dayna?" Ray asked in both surprise and joy. That was all he was able to say before she tackled him backwards, kissing him on the lips. Ray seemed surprised at first, but his eyes closed softly and he…Kissed back?

Dayna hugged him around the neck while still kissing him. Ray held them up from the shallows of the river with his strong arms.

* * *

"Huh?" Max looked up at where Ray and Dayna were. His inquiry alerted Tyson, and he sat up.

"Hey, it looks like Ray's been keeping a secret!" Tyson said playfully. "Ray's got a girlfriend!"

Tyla sighed, she stood behind him, "Yes, she has taken a very big liking to him, hasn't she?"

Tyson jumped, "Ah! Who're you?"

"My name's Tyla Zianna," (Tie-luh Zee-ah-nuh) Tyla introduced them; she had long, blue black hair with the end tips a white-grey color, her eyes a light purple. She wore a tight black shirt with short blue jeans shorts; she wore a dark green, knee length jacket with the long sleeves rolled up. She had a set of two emerald bracelets on each of her wrists; however, two of the bracelets, on her right wrist, were different; they were cut into a wavy pattern instead of just straight. "This is my fifteen year old friend, Mirra Uta." (Mih-r-uh Oo-tuh) Mirra wore a flexible white kimono with a small silver obi. She had long, silky blonde hair; she had a cute, freckly face with clear green-grey eyes. She had the body shape of a seventeen year old. She wore a set of two sapphire bracelets like Tyla, except hers all looked the same.

Max and Tyson stared at Mirra, admiring her beautiful form and figure.

"Those two are our friends." Mirra stated, talking about Kaiyla and Dayna. "The one walking towards Kai, her name is Kaiyla Kalouen." (Kye-luh Kay-low-ehn) Kaiyla had long grey silver hair with long, midnight blue bangs and red-brown eyes. Running across each cheek was three pink streaks. She wore a tight pink shirt under a short, emerald green jacket with some plain dark blue jeans. She also had to weighted sashes tied to each of her forearms. "The other girl, the on giving your friend Ray mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, is Dayna Dew." Dayna had long, dark black hair that reached just past her butt. It was put in a tight braid with one red ribbon at the start of the braid, and at the end. She wore a black tunic style dress; it was no sleeved and the buttons were white.

Tyson, Tyla, Mirra, and Max looked towards Ray and Dayna.

* * *

Dayna pulled away, and immediately kissed Ray on the cheek. Ray looked past her ear and noticed Tyson sniggering at him, and Max grinning widely. Ray blushed slightly, but forgot about that when Dayna whispered softly in his ear, "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, Dayna." Ray commented quietly. "Where did you go?"

"I had to leave; I had to get out of that village. It actually took me two months to leave that village."

"Why, Day?" Ray asked, pulling back so he could see Dayna's face.

Dayna looked into his dark brown eyes, and said, "I didn't want to leave you behind. But I promised you and myself that I would return, though I didn't tell you…"

Dayna looked at the river, and away from Ray. He brushed a hand over her cheek, "It's okay; I understand."

Dayna looked back to Ray and hugged him around the neck, whispering in his ear again, "So how have you been doing?"

"I've been fine, actually." Ray said, then pointed jokingly out, "Well, except until the whole getting knocked into the river thing."

"Oops, sorry." Dayna said apologetically.

Ray stood up, Dayna hanging off his neck slightly. She slowly let go him and faced their friends.

* * *

"Kai," Kaiyla walked till she stood next to him.

Kai looked up at her, and looked away, saying. "What?"

"Will you at least look at me, you jerk!" Kaiyla shouted. "Tyla didn't say anything about you being rude."

Kai's eyes shot wide open, and he turned to look at Kaiyla, "You know Tyla?"

"Of course I do." Kaiyla stated. "She's a teammate of mine."

Kaiyla suddenly took Kai's hand and placed something red in his hand, "Tyla wanted me to give you that."

Kaiyla turned quickly and went back up the bank. Kai looked at what Kaiyla had given him, and he nearly fainted. It was Dranzer, all in one whole piece. There are no words as to describe how happy Kai felt at that precise moment. He swiftly stood and rapidly followed Kaiyla.

"Where did you get this?" Kai questioned.

"How else?" Kaiyla commented. "We had to go find every last bit of Dranzer's soul! It took us up until a day ago to track all of it down!"

"Thank you," Kai said suddenly.

He said it so suddenly, that Kaiyla turned to face Kai, looking him in the eye. She didn't know what to say really. What do you say when someone thanks you for piecing his Bitbeast back together? Kaiyla blinked, and said, "You're welcome, Kai. I think we should probably get back to mine and your friends."

Kai nodded. The two promptly left together, walking towards their friends.

* * *

As they neared, Kai noticed Tyla, and his eyes lit up. Kaiyla could tell he was eager to get to Tyla soon.

"Tye, what're you doing here?" Kai asked when he was within her range.

Tyla turned to Kai, smiling at him, "We came to visit you!"

Ray and Dayna joined them.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves first. My name is Tyla Zianna."

"Tyson Granger."

"Kaiyla Kalouen."

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Dayna Dew."

"Ray Kon."

"Mirra Uta."

"Max Tate."

"So, Tyla," Tyson asked. "What're you doing here?"

"We came to return something to Kai," Mirra commented.

Kai showed them the newly pieced together Dranzer. The four boys were shocked. They didn't expect to ever see Dranzer again. But then Tyson got into being his old self again.

"So, Ray, why didn't you tell us about Dayna here?" Tyson teased.

Dayna giggled quietly as she watched Ray's face turn slightly red. She hugged his arm and he looked at her lovingly, his embarrassment forgotten.

"We should probably be leaving now," Tyla commented.

"No, you don't have to!" Everyone, including Kai, stated.

"We can go get some extra tents and sleeping bags." Max said. "Yeah!" Tyson agreed.

The four girls smiled.

* * *

It was fun to just let it all go. No more worries; they set up the extra tents and sleeping bags. Afterwards, Dayna, who is an excellent cooker, made them some delicious soup. They ate hungrily, and had some smores later on. Afterwards, they began to talk about things. Kai and Kaiyla remained to themselves, trying to keep out of the conversation as much as possible. Ray and Dayna didn't join in much either, having some five six years to catch up.

They watched the stars later, every now and then a shooting star would shoot across the sky, and all eight of them would make a wish of some sort.

Between all the happiness, there were times when Tyla and Kaiyla would exchange dark looks at each other. Both knew the whole weight of the problem, yet they were unwilling to leave. Staying here in this peaceful little town, what could happen to them?

* * *

**Next time, on Beyblade _Destiny Four, Fate Infinity…_**

Dayna – Chapter Two…

Mirra –

Hey everyone, it's me, Mirra! We just met some really exciting people! Tomorrow, Tyson and his friends are packing up to go back to his house. He and his friends invite us to stay at his house. Two of my teammates agree, and the other two refuse. And…If we stay…What danger and mysteries lurk in the darkness?

Next time, **_Shadows of the Mind_**


End file.
